how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nichts als die Wahrheit
Nichts als die Wahrheit ist die fünfzehnte Folge der neunten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother. In den USA wurde sie zum ersten Mal am 20.01.2014 ausgestrahlt. Inhalt Das Jahr 2017 Die Folge beginnt mit einem Blick in das Jahr 2017. Ted und seine hochschwangere Frau verbringen ein Wochenende im Farhampton Inn, als nachts die Wehen bei ihr einsetzen. Ted hofft, dass das Kind schnell auf die Welt kommt, da laut seiner Mutter nach 2 Uhr morgens nichts Gutes mehr passiert. Als die Abstände zwischen den Wehen kürzer werden, springt Ted auf, um mit ihr ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Die Kamera fährt auf den Nachttisch und man sieht, dass es 01:45 Uhr ist.thumb|304px Gegenwart Am Sonntag um 01:50, etwa 16 Stunden vor der Hochzeit, befindet sich die Gruppe in der Lobby des Farhampton Inn. Während Barney Ted und Robin fragt, ob der Abdruck von Marshalls Hand auf seiner Wange noch sichtbar ist (der Abdruck zeichnet sich deutlich ab), stehen Marshall und Lily an der Bar. Lily ist einerseits froh, Marshall wiederzusehen, andererseits ist sie immer noch sauer auf ihn, weil er ein Jobangebot als Richter angenommen hat, obwohl sie ein Jahr in Rom verbringen wollten. Marshall erinnert sie daran, dass sie eine Streit-Pause eingelegt haben und erst streiten wollen, wenn sie alleine sind. Daher versucht er, die Pause solange wie möglich aufrechtzuerhalten und gibt den anderen Drinks aus, damit sie nicht auf ihre Zimmer gehen. In diesem Moment schlägt die Uhr 02:01. Barney erreicht schnell die Jabba-the-Hutt-Stufe des Betrunkenseins, laut Ted eine hohe Stufe auf Barneys Rauschskala und Zeichen dafür, dass die Nacht gelaufen ist, da er fortan nur noch unverständliche Laute von sich gibt (so wie Jabba the Hutt ''aus ''Star Wars). Die Gruppe will daher auf ihre Zimmer gehen, doch Marshall besorgt noch eine Runde Scotch. Während Ted, Robin und Barney bleiben, zwingt Lily Marshall dazu, auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen, will sich Marshall für sein Verhalten rechtfertigen, doch Lily beginnt, ihn auszuziehen, da sie mit ihm schlafen will. Erst nach dem Sex will sie die Pause beenden. Deshalb versucht Marshall (auch mit Hilfe einiger leistungssteigender Substanzen von Barney), Lily "in den Schlaf zu vögeln", was ihm auch gelingt. Gerade, als der Rest endlich auf ihre Zimmer gehen will, steht Barney auf und redet plötzlich vollkommen klar und deutlich. Er gibt zu, dass er später am Morgen die Ohrhaare trimmen lassen will. Als Barney dann auch noch gesteht, dass er Absätze trägt, um größer als Ted zu sein, erkennen die anderen, dass er eine neue Stufe auf seiner Rauschskala erreicht hat, bei der es ihm nicht mehr möglich ist, zu lügen. Ted und Robin nutzen die Chance und fragen ihn über seine Vergangenheit aus. Dabei werden viele bis dahin ungeklärte Fragen offen: So wird enthüllt, dass er und Teds Mutter nie Sex miteinander hatten, dass Barney übertrieben viel Geld für seine Anzüge ausgibt, da Robins Familie viel Geld besitzt, dass er mal mit Madeleine Albright geschlafen hat und er offenbart den beiden, was er eigentlich arbeitet. Bis dahin hatte er auf diese Frage immer nur mit »Bitte«(engl:»Please«) geantwortet, jetzt erklärt er Ted und Robin die Bedeutung hinter dem Wort und erzählt auch, wie er in seine Position gekommen ist: : Nachdem er 1998 von seiner Freundin Shannon für Greg verlassen wurde, unterzog er sich einer kompletten Typveränderung und entschied sich, in die Firmenwelt zu gehen. Er wandte sich an den einzigen ihm bekannten Mann, von dem er lernen könnte: Greg, der bei der AltruCell Corporation arbeitete. Der erkannte ihn nicht und bot ihm den 'please'-Job an, eine Abkürzung für: 'P'rovide 'L'egal 'E'xculpation 'A'nd 'S'ign 'E'verything (dt.: Besorge legale Entlastungen und unterzeichne alles). So wurde er in alle Aktivitäten der Firma verwickelt. Anschließend verrät er, dass er den Job nur angenommen hat, um sich an Greg zu rächen: er arbeitete jahrelang heimlich mit dem FBI zusammen, um Greg wegen seiner Verbrechen ins Gefängnis zu bringen. Laut Ted führt Barney diesen letzten Teil seines Plans zwei Monate nach der Hochzeit aus. Währenddessen weckt Marshall versehentlich Lily auf, und es kommt doch noch zum großen Streit. Marshall sieht in seinem Richterjob eine große Chance für die Familie und möchte diese nicht für Lilys Hobby, die Kunst, aufgeben. Doch Lily möchte unbedingt ihrem Traum nachfolgen und lässt sich nicht umstimmen. Sie bezeichnet Marshalls Verhalten als egoistisch und fügt hinzu, sie sei ihm gegenüber nie derart selbstsüchtig gewesen. Ein sichtlich bestürzter Marshall erinnert sie an ihr unvergleichbar egoistisches Verhalten sieben Jahre zuvor, als sie die Verlobung auflöste, um nach San Francisco zu gehen. Lily entgegnet, sie habe sich immer wieder dafür entschuldigt und ist außer sich, als Marshall zugibt, dass er ihr nie dafür verziehen hat. Marshall will erfahren, ob Marvin, er und jegliche Zukunft nur ein Trostpreis für sie sind, weil sie in San Francisco nicht glücklich geworden sind. Lily ist schockiert und verlässt umgehend das Zimmer. Sie ruft jemanden an, um sie abzuholen, was dann auch passiert (wen sie angerufen hat, bleibt dem Zuschauer allerdings verborgen). Ted und Robin richten nun ihre letzten Fragen an Barney. Dabei versichert er Robin, dass es einen Ringträger (engl:»r''ingbearer«'') namens Trevor Hudson geben wird, da er Robin eine perfekte Hochzeit bereiten möchte. Er verneinte aber nicht die Aussage, ob es einen Ringbären (engl:»''ringbear«'') geben wird (in der Spin Off Szene wird ein Bär angedeutet). Gerührt geht Robin auf ihr Zimmer. Barney versichert Ted schließlich, dass er Robin wirklich liebt und ohne sie noch immer ein gebrochener Mann wäre. Das Jahr 2017 Die letzte Szene spielt wieder im Jahr 2017. Ted verlässt mit seiner Frau das Farhampton Inn, um ins Krankenhaus fahren. Er sagt zu ihr, dass er stolz auf sie sei, genauso wie ihre Tochter Penny, die er auf dem Arm hat. Zum Schluss gibt der alte Ted zu, dass die Regel, dass nach zwei Uhr morgens nichts Gutes mehr passiert, wahr sein mag, aber mit einer Ausnahme: sein Sohn Luke. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *In dieser Folge werden zum ersten Mal die Namen von Teds Kindern enthüllt: Penny und Luke. Dass Ted seinen Sohn Luke nennen will, war bereits aus verschiedenen Episoden bekannt. *Die These von Teds Mutter, dass nach zwei Uhr morgens nichts Gutes mehr passiert, wurde zum ersten Mal in der Folge Der Anständige erwähnt. *Lilys Vorliebe für Marshalls Waden wurde bereits in Brunch thematisiert. *Barney greift die Geschichte von ihm und Shannon wieder auf. Sie war das zentrale Thema der Episode Spieleabend. *Barney enthüllt einige Geheimnisse, die lange Zeit immer wieder erwähnt wurden: **Barney hat Teds Mutter nur geküsst, bevor sie ihn aus dem Wagen warf. **Barneys Jobbeschreibung wird als PLEASE enthüllt (Provide Legal Exculpation And Sign Everything). **Barney beschreibt, wie er seinen Job bekam und was nach der Geschichte, die er in Spieleabend erzählt hatte, passiert ist. *In Lilys und Marshalls Streit werden einige Ereignisse aus vergangenen Folgen aufgegriffen: Lilys Aufbruch nach San Francisco (Letzter Versuch), ihr gemeinsamer Plan, nach Italien zu ziehen (Alle Wege führen nach Rom) und Marshalls Jobangebot (Neue Chancen). *Lily und Marshhalls Angewohnheit, Streitpausen einzulegen, taucht zum ersten Mal in Letzter Versuch auf. *Das Lied, das zu hören ist, als Barney Gregs Büro verlässt, war bereits in Barneys Bewerbungsvideo zu hören (Die Tänzerhüfte). *Marshall erwähnt seine Band "The Funk, The Whole Funk and Nothing But The Funk". *Barney verhält sich in betrunkenem Zustand wie Richard Dawson. Das wurde zum ersten Mal in Der ideale Drink erwähnt. *Marshall benutzt Barneys Standardspruch "Herausforderung angenommen". *Auf eine Frage antwortet Barney mit "Ja, aber nicht als sie Außenministerin war.". Das ist eine Anspielung auf Barneys angebliche Affäre mit Madeleine Albright. Anspielungen *Als Marshall sich selbst motiviert, erwähnt er Jimi Hendrix und James Brown. *Barney hat verschiedene Rauschstufen, u.a. die "Richard Dawson"-Stufe und die Jabba-the-Hutt-Stufe. Gaststars *Robert Belushi - Linus *Mark Derwin - Greg Fisher *David Mattey - Animal Trainer *Kenzo Lee - Young Man *Georgina Cox - junge Penny Mosby Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 9 Kategorie:Episoden